En el origen
by Essentia
Summary: Las cosas más tenebrosas se encuentran en el origen, el cual incluso nosotros podemos desconocer. Solo hace falta un viaje hacia el pasado del otro, para comprender el dolor que pudo sufrir.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tori _

**El Origen**

-El agua… sagrada –una ráfaga de aire azotó el templo, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles emitieran el único sonido perceptible en toda la plataforma. Los tres callaron. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a romper el silencio que los había invadido. Ambos namekuseijines cruzaron miradas y, al instante, se dieron cuenta que compartían el mismo pensamiento. Dicha situación debía ser reamente crítica para utilizar algo digno solo de los dioses.

-¿El agua sagrada... dices? –dijo por fin el más alto de los dos –Sabes muy bien que su existencia no debe ser conocida por los humanos. Es la regla que se estableció luego de la metida de pata de Karin.

-Eso no importa ahora, Piccolo. Él la necesita en estos momentos ¿Qué no lo ves? –agitó sus brazos, los cuales sostenían el cuerpo aparentemente inerte, como si de esa forma el estado de su compañero, Chaoz, fuese más evidente. No hablaba ni se movía. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, como si hubiese sido petrificado.

El que el tríclope articulara correctamente palabras y siguiera una conversación coherente demandaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Dejaba ver el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él por cada parte de su cuerpo. Nunca nadie lo había visto de esa forma, ni antes de una pelea, ni en presencia de alguna muerte. La faceta del guerrero calmado y concentrado se había esfumado por completo.

-Pero, Ten Shin Han, no creo que sea lo correcto utilizarla. Quiero decir… -intentó replicar Dende, pero la mirada agresiva del luchador clavada en sus ojos lo hizo enmudecer. Mostraba los dientes de forma amenazante y el gesto histriónico de su rostro intimidaba a cualquiera. Daba la impresión de que se estaba conteniendo: la desesperación y la impotencia estaban acabando con su cordura.

-Dende… -lo llamó el que consideraba su mentor, casi susurrando–Dásela, ahora –el Dios abrió los ojos sorprendido. Algunos días antes lo había escuchado hablar sobre las reglas que debían seguirse siendo un Dios, sobre lo que se debía hacer y lo que no; pero parecía que todo se había ido al diablo. Sin embargo, no lo cuestionó. La experiencia prevalecía sobre cualquier cosa y él lo sabía.

-Gracias –el tríclope desvió la mirada avergonzado por la rudeza demostrada. Era consciente que lo que hacía no tenía perdón, pero el perdón no significaba nada para él en esos momentos. Se inclinó y dejó el cuerpo en el suelo con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de un bebé.

-¿Sabes al menos qué es lo que le pasa? –sonó más a orden que a pregunta.

-No con certeza… -no dejó de observar el cuerpo. Piccolo notó la frustración patente en su rostro. El que se arriesgase a todo era señal clara de que la condición de su amigo no era nada favorable. "No es posible que sugiriese algo sin tener al menos la más mínima idea", pensó. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos tratando de hallar una respuesta a la conducta anormal que había adoptado. Los pasos de Dende interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Llevaba una especia de recipiente transparente semejante a un quinqué entre sus manos. El líquido que contenía era incoloro y, a simple vista, se confundiría con agua común y corriente. El Dios se lo entregó cuidadosamente. El guerrero asintió como muestra clara de agradecimiento y recibió con el mismo cuidado con que se le fue entregado. El mayor de los namekuseijines no dejaba de estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos con cierta suspicacia. Algo lo estaba inquietando, pero ni él mismo sabía qué era.

-El agua sagrada posee propiedades que incluso nosotros desconocemos. Cabe la posibilidad de que nada resulte como esperes. ¿Eres consciente de ello? –le advirtió. Ten Shin Han apretó los puños a tal punto que las venas de sus brazos comenzaron a ser notorias.

-No… y tampoco quiero estarlo –contestó. Mediante una sacudida de cabeza, decidió olvidar todo mal pensamiento. Se agachó lo suficiente hasta quedar en cuclillas, tomó la cabeza de Chaoz y la deslizó para apoyarla en su antebrazo. Inclinó la mano que sostenía el recipiente y dirigió lo que parecía una boquilla hacia la boca del pequeño de tal manera que el agua discurriese directamente, sin derramar ni una sola gota. Esperó unos minutos por alguna reacción, cualquier gesto o movimiento que le permitiera estar tranquilo… Pero no llegaba. Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta mientras sentía las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y dificultarle la visión. Tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo agitó suavemente, con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta.

-Ten Shin Han… -lo llamó Dende.

-No… Chaoz –suplicó el tríclope. Siguió moviendo su brazo, esta vez de manera violenta y llamándolo a gritos. No contestaba. Hundió su rostro en el pequeño cuerpo y lo rodeó con sus brazos aún temblorosos. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta terminar en el pecho del otro.

Piccolo no podía imaginar cuánto lo estaría afectando aquella situación, incluso él había estado inquieto y ansioso a pesar de nunca haber conocido al guerrero más allá del campo de batalla. Presenciar una muerte que no fuese resultado de una lucha era raro e inusual. Se acercó a ellos y posó su mano en el hombro del guerrero mostrando empatía y ocultando cierta inquietud. Por alguna razón se sentía culpable, algo en él no le permitía estar tranquilo.

-Lo siento –murmuró, pero se le cortó el habla justo después de terminar la frase. Sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, junto con una risa o llanto desesperante, no lograba diferenciar. El mareo ocasionado pronto se apoderó de sus oídos, aislándolo de todo sonido. Rápidamente, arrojó la especie de casco que siempre cubría su cabeza y ejerció presión en la zona posterior de donde se encontraban sus antenas. Sentía su cerebro palpitar cerca de las sienes y tenía la sensación de que en algún momento estallaría. Solo sus ojos, aunque no intactos, distinguían a Dende frente a él. Llegó a adivinar el "Piccolo" en el movimiento de sus labios y cómo sus manos se acercaban a él para sostenerlo. Sus piernas habían cedido y ahora se encontraba de rodillas, con los ojos y ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo. Levantó levemente la mirada y vio esos ojos negros, inmóviles, vacíos… Chaoz.

Poco a poco recuperó el oído y pudo escuchar sus propios jadeos. Los otros dos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie lentamente.

-¿Estás bien, Piccolo? – dijo el Dios visiblemente preocupado. Aún todo le daba vueltas, pero había recuperado sus sentidos.

Una risa infantil se escuchó cercana.

Los tres voltearon hacia donde se suponía se encontraba el cuerpo. Chaoz levitaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y los ojos aún inmóviles y vacíos. Ten Shin Han fue el primero en acercarse a él, incrédulo, feliz… inquieto. Limpió sus lágrimas con el antebrazo y no dudó en abrazar a su amigo, como quien abraza a un hermano desaparecido por mucho tiempo.

-Chaoz… estás bien – su voz estaba temblorosa. Las lágrimas llenas de felicidad seguían cayendo, a pesar de que hacía el intento por mantener la compostura. Pero… algo estaba mal.

-No lo estoy. –replicó sereno, sin ninguna pizca de emoción. Sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia Piccolo, pero no sabría decir si era porque lo estuviese mirando a él, o porque miraba hacia el vacío.

Ten Shin Han se separó, aún con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de su compañero, y preguntó divertido – ¿No? Vamos, Chaoz. Ahora podemos regresar ya que todo está bien y…

-Yo no regresaré a ningún lado, niño de tres ojos. – las facciones del tríclope cambiaron completamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron de forma extraordinaria, estrechándose ligeramente por momentos de manera involuntaria. Nervioso, pasó saliva con dificultad, como si tuviera algo que estuviese obstruyendo la garganta. Un sensación fría le recorrió la toda la espalda y sintió sus músculos tensarse. "_Niño de tres ojos…", _sus pupilas se dilataron y la frecuencia respiratoria comenzó a aumentar rápidamente. Ahora era su cabeza la que parecía explotar, palpitando con mayor violencia cerca de las sienes.

Chaoz libró sus hombros bruscamente de las manos de su amigo, y este retrocedió unos pasos, atemorizado. El pequeño guerrero avanzó levitando hacia el mayor de los namekuseijines, hasta quedar frente a frente, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Permanecieron mirándose por unos minutos, en medio del silencio absoluto, entre la respiración apresurada del otro guerrero y la incertidumbre del dios de la Tierra.

-¿Le temes a la muerte, Piccolo Daimaku? – preguntó, casi en susurro. Piccolo sintió un leve dolor de cabeza que esta vez optó por ignorar. Mostró una media sonrisa ante la pregunta, dando a entender que la respuesta era más que evidente.

-¡Piccolo, no respondas! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada!

-Para una persona que ha conocido la muerte antes, -ignoró la advertencia por completo- esta ya no significa nada. –esta vez fue Chaoz quien sonrió, dejando al namekuseijin confuso y a su compañero aún más nervioso que antes, intentando detener a ambos con súplicas inútiles que parecían no llegarle a los oído siquiera.

-No esperaba esa respuesta, Piccolo. –Algo lo llevó a ver sus ojos, algo familiar e inexplicable que le decía que sería un ajuste de cuentas, una especie de venganza cuyos orígenes ya había olvidado a tal punto que negaba que alguna vez existió. Se sumió en la profunda negrura de sus pupilas que, poco a poco, no solo envolvieron sus ojos, sino también todo su cuerpo e incluso su mente. Lo último que sintió fueron sus fuerzas desvanecer.

* * *

De repente, se encontró de pie en medio del completo vacío. Giró desorientado hacia todas las direcciones… todo era exactamente igual, plena oscuridad. Intentó expulsar algo de su ki para iluminar el lugar, pero le fue imposible. Sus poderes habían sido inhibidos de alguna forma. "_Ilusión mental"_, dijo para sí. Recordó el rostro descompuesto de Ten Shin Han y su advertencia en tono de súplica. Por lo último que vio supo que fue Chaoz, alterado e irracional, quien lo había "llevado" hasta allí. No quiso pensar el porqué, raro en él, pues eso se sabría ni bien lograra salir. Cerró los ojos y trató de librarse de aquel "juego" haciendo uso de su poder mental, aquel lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

-No te librarás fácilmente –la frase hizo eco en todo el lugar. Esa voz de nuevo, algo diferente.

Piccolo no contestó.

¡Piccolo! –Dende corrió y sostuvo el cuerpo que se desvanecía, al igual que hizo el tríclope con su compañero. – ¿¡Ten Shin Han, qué pasó!?

El guerrero apretaba los dientes furioso, sin la más mínima idea de cómo explicárselo. Sabía que jamás lo entendería, no si nunca estuvo donde Piccolo estaba en esos momentos. –Hay cosas que el mismo Dios no entendería, Dende.

Ambos callaron.

Había retirado la mirada como acto reflejo al sentir el destello de luz golpear sus ojos. Cuando notó el cambio su entorno a una forma familiar, dejó de caer el brazo que le cubría la vista, desconcertado.

Era una zona llana y árida, muy parecida al desierto en donde había entrenado alguna vez, desde donde se observaba a lo lejos elevaciones cubiertas de pequeñas plantas aparentemente marchitas y árboles de pequeño tamaño. La tierra era de un color extraño, rojizo con tonalidades oscuras y una que otra mancha de color café. Todo estaba extraña y perfectamente diseñado, ese lugar aún permanecía en algún lugar recóndito en su memoria… "_O en la de Kami_"

-¡Ayuda, ayuda! –giró inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la que provenía el grito. Pensó ver un niño, muy pequeño, de cinco años tal vez al pie de un árbol enorme, cuya altura contrastaba con todo lo demás. Caminó lentamente hacia él, precavido… _"Es una ilusión"_

Súbitamente, el niño le dirigió la mirada y Piccolo dejó de avanzar, como si una fuerza extraña lo hubiese obligado a hacerlo. El pequeño comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a él, permitiéndole observar detalladamente su vestimenta desgastada, su aspecto desdeñoso, la piel rosada, el cabello ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos profundamente negros y atemorizantes… Se detuvo frente a él y llevó el dedo índice justo donde quedaba su rodilla, a pocos centímetros de tocarla. Inclinó repetidas veces su cabeza, de derecha a izquierda, balanceándola como si se tratara de un juego, intentando, tal vez, encontrar de alguna manera lo que buscaba. No lo veía y de seguro tampoco podía tocarlo. _"Una ilusión no corporal…", _Piccolo se sintió más aliviado.

-¡Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo, enano?! –se escuchó otro grito, esta vez lejano y que provenía de la dirección contraria. Ambos voltearon como si los hubieran llamado, pero solo uno de ellos contestó.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un enano! ¡Aún estoy creciendo! –replicó el pequeño, más alegre que enfadado. Atravesó al namekuseijin con facilidad y corrió hacia los brazos de quien parecía tener alguna relación familiar con él. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los del mayor. Este lo cargó y lo abrazó con una sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro, desordenó sus cabellos y le jaló las mejillas, como seguramente acostumbraba a hacer. -¡No hagas eso! ¡Me duele! –el menor siguió riendo.

-Bien, bien… ¿Pero por qué llevas esas ropas? Estas están muy feas. ¿No tienes acaso otros dos pares más? –preguntó aún con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Sí, pero estas ropas me las puse la última vez que te vi. Quería que me reconocieras al instante. –la candidez en sus palabras estaban reflejadas también en su sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué pensamiento más tonto! –las carcajadas del mayor fueron seguidas por las del pequeño. Piccolo permanecía serio, analizando cada paso, cada gesto,… Seguía sin saber por qué ambos rostros le transmitían un extraño sentimiento –Bien, vamos donde mamá, que aún no la he saludado. Sabía que estarías aquí, así que vine antes. Ven, te cargaré y así llegaremos más rápido… ¡Hey, no corras!

-¡Esta vez te ganaré, hermano! –ambos corrieron hacia un pueblecillo que se divisaba a lo lejos. El namekuseijin no recordaba haber visto. Los perdió de vista por un segundo y quedó solo en el lugar. Sin notarlo, comenzó a levitar y la misma fuerza de hacía unos minutos lo hizo avanzar, guiándolo hacia el pueblo. Intentó detenerse, sin éxito.

En ese momento supo que solo era un observador.

* * *

El mayor abrió la puerta, haciéndola chillar. La pequeña casa construida con ladrillos, al parecer a manos un inexperto, estaba deteriorada. Los agujeros superiores de las paredes hacían de ventanas y los hoyos en el suelo eran usados como acumuladores de basura o de sus pertenencias. Entró cautelosamente junto a su hermano, su cómplice, y se dirigió directamente hacia la improvisada cocina, en donde se encontraba una mujer de mediana estatura, un poco más baja que él. Puso sus manos de golpe sobre sus hombros y le dio un susto tremendo que le hizo soltar el plato que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡Ah…! Lo siento, mamá, no fue mi intención –rápidamente retrocedió y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, arrepentido.

-¡Qué bueno verte, hijo! –el amor maternal la impulsó a rodearlo con su brazos y estrujarlo fuertemente antes de darle la acostumbrada reprimenda. Sus ojos también eran idénticos…

-Sí, sí, pero el plato…

-¡Wanto rompió mi plato, mamá! ¿Dónde voy a comer? –reclamó el hermano menor.

-No te preocupes, eso lo veremos más tarde. ¿No te da gusto que tu hermano esté de vuelta? –mostró una sonrisa afable y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza. Rodeó a sus niños, uno con cada brazo, y juntó sus mejillas de manera graciosa.

-Mamá, ya soy mayor…

-¡Ay, hijo! Pero deja que tu madre disfrute este momento familiar.

Wanto rio nervioso y se deshizo gentilmente del abrazo con un beso en la frente –Ah, sí, sí. He traído algo para ustedes, de seguro les encantará.

-¿Con qué dinero? Si somos pobres…

-¡Vamos, Chaoz! Si por eso mismo fui a la ciudad. He conseguido algo de dinero para comer ¡a diario!

-¡¿A diario?! ¿De verdad? –sus ojos mostraban la esperanza que había perdido hacía algunos meses.

-Pues claro, ¡y no olvides los regalos! –deslizó por el brazo el bolsón que cargaba en su espalda y sacó algunos objetos, rayados, medio rotos, con rajaduras que evidenciaban el paso del tiempo… al fin y al cabo, regalos. –Le traje esto a mamá. Es una especie de abrigo que se usa por allí, le dicen "suéter". –sacó dicha prenda del bolsón, la desdobló sin cuidado y se la mostró a su madre, quien feliz recibió la prenda. –Y esto es para ti, ena…

-¡No soy enano! –lo interrumpió.

-Está bien. Esto es para ti, Chaoz. –Sacó el objeto con dificultad, descubrió el delgado manto negro que lo cubría y lo mostró orgulloso a su hermanito. Este se lo arrancó de las manos, emocionado, y empezó a reír. –Es un muñeco cuya…

-¿Muñeco? –preguntó Chaoz. -¿No es un hermanito?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –imitó la acción del menor y también arrancó el objeto de las manos. Infló el pecho para tomar aire, carraspeó y continuó con la explicación interrumpida. –"Es un muñeco cuya forma fue inspirada en la forma y tamaño humanos y que tiene una conmovedora historia. Dicen que fue construido por un niño muy hábil que soñaba con un pequeño hermanito, ya que la orfandad en la que vivía lo deprimía demasiado. Él decía que tenía vida, pero sus amigos argumentaban que todo era su imaginación, una hermosa imaginación. Nunca se separó del muñeco, ni siquiera cuando se casó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo hijos ni nietos, ni siquiera cuando supo que estaba a punto de morir. Sus hijos regalaron el muñeco a una familia pobre de marido y mujer, y cuando ellos murieron, el muñeco fue abandonado en la pradera, donde dicen que lo recogieron los de pueblo. Muchos comentan que algo mágico pasa cuando más lo necesitas, o cuando el muñeco tiene la necesidad de ayudarte…", eso dijo la extraña señora que me lo regaló.

-Eso es fantástico…

-Y bien, ¿cómo lo llamarás, Chaoz? –dijo su madre. Tardó unos segundos en responder, haciendo el ademán de pensarlo cuidadosamente, estrechando sus ojos y frotando con los dedos pulgar e índice su barbilla.

-¡Chaoz!, se llamará "Chaoz"-respondió.

Madre e hijo rieron a carcajadas. -¡Pero si le queda perfecto! –intervino Wanto -¡Es idéntico a ti! ¡Hasta tiene tu altura!

-¡Al menos yo tengo pelo!

-Este también tiene, ¿no ves? –señaló con su dedo el único pelo rizado que crecía justo desde el centro de su calva blanca.

Las risas siguieron por un buen rato.

* * *

-¡¿Chaoz?! –su voz no era tan áspera y grave como de costumbre -¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? –gritó a todo pulmón, alterado. Observó una vez más el muñeco que Chaoz, diferente al que había conocido, llevaba en sus manos. La piel blanca, inmaculada; la boca finamente delineada; las mejillas coloreadas de rojo carmesí; los ojos idénticos a los de los demás. Se enredaba con sus pensamientos, sacaba conclusiones una más extraña e improbable que la anterior. La oscuridad se apoderó una vez más y el ambiente se fue desintegrando; cada imagen, cada objeto desvaneciéndose. Supo entonces que la escena cambiaba de nuevo y que ya no estaban tan animados como antes.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo, lo siento mucho…-la mujer rompió en llanto. No soportaba el hecho que su hijo llevara toda la carga, haciéndose responsable de las necesidades y carencias que estaban obligados a sufrir. –Sabes que si pudiera yo misma iría a la ciudad…

-Mamá, no te culpes.

-No me culpo, hijo. Culpo a ese maldito monstruo que…

-¡Señora Shisu, señora Shisu! –un hombre alto y macizo tiró la puerta de una patada, levantando la tierra como una especie de nube que se expandía en todo el espacio. Su rostro, entre amedrentado y compungido, siempre conseguía la compasión de todos lo que lo conocían; pero esta vez tenía algo en particular que les alteraba los nervios. –Señora, lo siento, pero… ¡El demonio! ¡El monstruo está…

Uno de sus ojos fue atravesado por una especie de estaca verde terminada en punta, que había perforado el cráneo y su cerebro desde la parte posterior de su cráneo. El agudo objeto fue atraído hacia donde estaba su origen rápidamente, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte y desangrado.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde? –dijo con sorna, de manera perversa y sádica, la silueta de un hombre alto en la puerta, cuyas facciones no podían ser diferenciadas debido a que el cuerpo se encontraba a contraluz. Sacudió el dedo verde en el cual discurría la sangre y lo limpió con su lengua, por lo que pudieron ver.

Wanto y Shisu estaban más que horrorizados. Sus cuerpos temblequeaban con violencia y no podían dejar de mirar al hombre ahora tuerto y muerto. La silueta destrozó su cabeza aplastándola con su pie, volándole los sesos y manchando el suelo desnivelado con abundante líquido cuyo color no distinguían. Se acercó a ellos… No había duda, era él.

-¡No te acerques, maldito monstruo! –el joven protegió a su madre, parándose justo entre ella y el demonio, el asesino de una de las personas más queridas por él, su padre. Su apariencia era inconfundible, no había nadie como él. Parecía haber venido de otro planeta u otra dimensión, pues su piel tenía un color verdoso muy extraño y una resequedad repugnante. Sus colmillos y las largas uñas le daban un aspecto diabólico y sus ojos reflejaban maldad pura.

Hizo volar al hermano mayor hasta fuera de la casa e, inescrupulosamente, atravesó el vientre de la mujer con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, le arrancó sin esfuerzo la cabeza entera, dejando el cuello al aire.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Chaoz desde la otra habitación. -¿Está todo bien?

-¡Chaoz, no te acerques! No por…. –velozmente, el demonio se paró a su lado y cogió su lengua con dedos llenos de sangre. La jaló sin reparo y, al instante, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara y en la nuca, dejándolo estático.

-Quédate callado, de una vez por todas. –Con una patada, lanzó el cuerpo hacia la pared y con el puño entero perforó su pecho, dejando el corazón intacto.

El hermano menor lo había visto todo; el monstruo se dio cuenta de ello. Cogió ambos cuerpos de los cabellos, los arrastró y los dejó delante del niño, mostrándole la sonrisa más cruel jamás vista. Chaoz no se movió, no podía, no debía.

-¿Te gusta esa muñeca, maldito enano? –instintivamente escondió el regalo y negó con la cabeza. Piccolo dejó de sonreír. –Mentiroso.

La escena se esfumó de golpe, como si el recuerdo hubiera sido suprimido. Piccolo cayó de rodillas, transpirando por cada parte de su cuerpo, con las pupilas dilatadas y dirigidas hacia el suelo.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo, hacia donde lo llevara el instinto desarrollado que había adquirido tras varios años de vida. ¿Cuántos habían sido? Más de un siglo, estaba seguro. No le importaba, en realidad, nada le importaba desde que comenzó a comprender que su problema no tenía solución. Su cuerpo sería el eterno cuerpo de un niño, de peil blanca y mejillas coloradas. Todo el cariño hacia el objeto se había esfumado luego de haber quedado atrapado en él, cada vez que recordaba todo lo acontecido ese día. Siguó caminando sin mirar atrás, ya no lo hacía, ya no podía.

-Sabes... yo puedo ayudarte -dijo por lo bajo el niño de tres ojos que lo acompañaba, a quien había criado luego de haberlo rescatado de un pueblo entero, luego de haberlo salvado de la muerte.

-¿Cómo? -dijo evidentemente emocionado, como nunca lo había visto.

-Por eso me perseguían, siempre lo supe, desde muy pequeño. No puedo librarte de ese cuerpo, pero sí puedo hacerte renacer.

-Explícate -exigió. El tríclope era cohibido, pero el entusiasmo de su mentor le dio más confianza.

-Los recuerdos, renacer. Tal vez parcialmente, señor Chaoz. Aún no lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo.

Ambos sonrieron, fue lo último que Piccolo vio antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

-Piccolo, ¿está usted bien? -sintió su hombro moviéndose y la mano de Dende sobre él. Chaoz también estaba despierto.

-Piccolo, lo siento... -murmuró el tríclope. El namekuseijin no respondió, no sabía qué podía decir. No sabía si él debía ser el que se disculpara. Todo aún era confuso y no estaba seguro si todo pasó en realidad. Solo pudo alejarse y escuchar las últimas frases intercambiadas por ambos compañeros.

-Chaoz, vámonos.

-Sí, Wanto.


End file.
